Letters to Romeo (Extras)
by EliLover28
Summary: Have you read 'Letters to Romeo' and wondered what happened? Well Clare Edwards writes letter to her lost love. Here, it's not just letter. Here, you find out what actually happened between her and her Romeo. It's like a behind the scenes to 'Letter to Romeo'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am back! I have finally decided to come out of hiding. Well this story should only be 5 chapters long. There is another story I have called _'Letters to Romeo'_ only. This only includes the letter. No events. You can read which ever one you like. Well have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hello Romeo**

'_November 1, 2016_

_Dear Eli, _

_It's me, Clare Edwards. I hope you haven't forgotten about me just yet. You know, the last time we saw each other was so long ago.'_

*Flashback*

* * *

"Eli will be so happy to see you! After all these months of you being separated! He will be very surprised!"

"I know! Wait, what if he doesn't want me there? What if he has another girlfriend? Maybe I shouldn't have come." Clare, at the age of 18, was flying to New York to see her boyfriend, Eli, who had been studying at NYU for two years now. Clare hadn't seen Eli since her high school graduation which was only nine months before. It was now March. Clare was attending TU for her first year. She had planned a surprise visit for Eli by flying to New York during her spring break vacation. Now, she sat in the airport waiting for a cab.

"Clare! Calm down! Everything will be fine. Just relax."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Alli."

"No problem. I should go now. Jenna and I are going out to lunch."

"I hope you girls have a good time. I'll call you later." And with that, their conversation ended.

*Flashback ends*

* * *

_It seems like it was just yesterday though. We haven't spoken in three years and that is mostly my fault. You have no idea how much I would like to talk to you in person. I want to tell you everything that I need to tell you. I made a mistake back then but I guess I just never knew how to apologize for it._

*Flashback*

* * *

Clare walked around NYU hoping to find her boyfriend. She seemed like a lost puppy looking for her owner.

"Can I help you with something?" A familiar voiced called after her.

"Fiona! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here, silly! I decided to come here so I could be closer to my mom. Now, you tell me, what are you doing here?" Clare sighed as she quickly looked around for Eli.

"I came to visit Eli. He doesn't know I'm here though. I wanted to surprise him."

"Awe! How romantic! You two are just so adorable! I wish I could do that for Imogen. I miss her." As Fiona finished her sentence, Clare started to get a little impatient. She, once again, looked for Eli nervously. "That's right. You're here for Eli. Well… I have the perfect idea! Follow me!"

-Twenty minutes later-

"You're very lucky that Eli trusts me with the spare key to his apartment." Fiona told Clare as thy walked into Eli's apartment.

"Fiona, are you sure he'll be alright with us coming into his apartment? Maybe I should wait outside."

"Don't worry! I am not finished here. Just don't laugh." Fiona took out her phone and dialed a number. Clare stared at Fiona curiously, as she started to realize what was going on. "Eli! Where are you?" Clare's face lit up once she heard the voice on the other end. "You're on the way home? That's great! Well, I just called to tell you that I brought a package into you apartment. It was shipped from Toronto. It will be in here waiting for you. Fiona listened to Eli. "Eli, hurry up!" And she hung up. Clare couldn't help but to laugh now.

"Thank you so much! I owe you!"

"Don't worry about it! Eli will be here in ten minutes so I'm leaving."

"Thank you so much for everything you have done! I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome! Call me and tell me how this all goes!" Fiona said as she walked out of the door leaving Clare alone in the apartment.

*Flash back ends.*

* * *

_Remember that day when I surprised you in New York? I don't know what to think about that day anymore. I mean, within the first second I saw you, I was so happy. Then suddenly, all that happiness faded away. I am still confused about that day. Did I do the right thing by going there? Did I make a mistake? Maybe I had thought we were meant to last forever and I got way too excited. I guess I never noticed the signs from before._

*Flashback*

* * *

Clare is sitting on Eli's couch as she waits for Eli to come home. She has been waiting for nearly 15 minutes since Fiona left. Maybe Eli wouldn't show up. He probably has a girlfriend or something. Just as Clare was getting up to leave, she heard a voice in the hall.

"Fiona! You said the package would be here!...Oh, you meant inside!... I haven't gone in yet!... Calm down, it's just a package! Its no big dea-" Eli didn't even get to finish his sentence as he opened the door and saw who was waiting for it. "I found my package. I have to go." He said as he hung up, not once taking his eyes of Clare. Clare stood there, frozen, with one of her biggest smiles.

"Surprise." She said. Simple. Just like that.

"It's not you! This is a dream!" Eli said as he went to hug Clare. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tightly. "I can't believe it's really you! I missed you too! I missed you so much! I still can't believe this!"

"Well believe it. I am really here in New York!" After a long moment of hugging, Clare and Eli sat down on his couch.

"When did you get here?

"To New York? About an hour or so ago. To your apartment? About 20 minutes ago. I was actually looking for you at NYU until Fiona brought me here.

"I'm sorry. I was working on my new play. See, this will determine if I should keep directing the plays there so it's really important for me. Maybe you could come to the opening night. You missed Romeo and Jules, you can't miss this one."

"Don't worry. I will do my best to come to be with you on your big night. You haven't told me what the play is about though."

"Clare! You're going to love it! It's our Gothic Tales story! Remember the one we wrote back in Degrassi?"

"Oh! You mean that one where I get murdered? Yes, then I definitely remember that one." Eli sighed hearing Clare's remark.

"Yes. But it's not like that anymore! I changed the ending! As our hero is about to kill his beloved, he realizes what he has become. A monster." Eli continues with a dramatic tone in his voice. "He holds the knife to her neck, he stares at her for a moment, there's a long pause and suddenly, he stabs himself! He falls to the ground and our heroine jumps up beside him. She watches him die as she understands why he killed himself. He puts his hands on her cheeks, eyes close, curtains close, and the audience applauds. Isn't that fantastic?" Clare laughs when she sees Eli finished.

"I like this ending but the hero dies. That is still sad and depres-" Clare couldn't finish her sentence. She saw the door open as a girl stepped into the apartment.

"Babe! You won' believe what I saw today! It's perfect for your play!" This girl was around Clare's age. She had silky brown hair that reached halfway down her back. Her skin was a beautiful apricot color. Her eyes seemed like the lightest gray you have ever seen. "Oh, I didn't realize you had company! My name is Vanessa and you are?" Clare was in such shock. Eli had a girlfriend? She had been right all along. She couldn't wait to tell Alli how wrong she was.

"Hi, I'm Clare."

"Fiona had brought Clare here earlier as I came back from rehearsals."

"Oh my goodness! Fiona Coyne should know better than to allow strangers into the apartment."

"Vanessa, Clare isn't a stranger. We've talked about her before. Remember?"

"You mean, you're Clare Edwards?" Vanessa asked Clare. Clare didn't know what surprised her more. The fact that Vanessa was shocked that she was Clare Edwards even though she never met her or the fact that Eli had a girlfriend who he talked about her with. Clare simply nodded as to answer Vanessa's question. Now, Vanessa stood in front of her as she sat on the couch with Eli standing next to her. "No way! What are you doing here? Don't you live in Canada?"

"Yes I do. I just came to visit Eli but little did I know that he has a girlfriend."

"Oh, I understand! Just try to not do this again. You know, surprise my boyfriend by coming here. You should call first next time."

"Vanessa! Stop that!" Clare wondered what Eli saw in this girl. She already seemed so rude.

"No Eli, she's right. I should go now." Clare grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door. As Clare walked down the hall, she heard someone call her name.

"Clare! Please! Wait! I can explain!" Clare stopped to turn around and face Eli.

"Yes, please explain how you have a girlfriend that I never knew about. I thought that the only reason we took a 'break' was because we were far away!" Eli had now caught up to Clare.

"Clare, it's not like that."

"Then what! What is this suppose to be? Some type of game? Is that it?"

"We're only together for a few months! Just until the play's over. I need to be with her to promote my play!"

"Eli! That sounds pathetic! You're using her! You still didn't tell me. That sucks. You hid this from me!" Clare couldn't take it anymore. Her throat felt sore, like if she had been yelling for hours. Her eyes became so watery she could barely see until she finally let all the tears fall.

"I told you I had to work close with a member of the group!" Clare realized that this was true.

"Yes, but you never said how close! I asked you if it was a girl you'd have to be involved with and you said no! You lied!" Clare decided that this was the perfect moment to walk away. Why stand there and look like a fool? She didn't have to listen to him.

"Clare! I still love you!"

"I trusted you."

"Clare please!"

"Go to hell. Screw you and all your lies."

*Flashback ends*

* * *

_Eli, that day that I walked away from you, I didn't know what to think anymore. You called many times but I never answered. I had hoped to never see you again. I just wanted to disappear off the face of the planet. Seeing you with someone else caused so much pain. You have no idea how much I loved you then. The sad part is, I still love you to this day. I really wish you could understand that. _

_ Sending this letter to you will be very difficult. You probably have a girlfriend now and sending this letter will just be a repeat of what happened three years ago. I am going to be honest with you. I secretly ask Adam how you're doing. When I get the chance, I ask him if you've mentioned me. He's told me you have and that's why I write this letter to you. I write this to tell you that I still think of you. I still love you. No matter how many times I've tried to move on, it's impossible. I want to let go of you. I want to forget about you. I just can't. I can't forget everything we went through. You mean so much to me. I still think it was dumb of me to write this letter. I could just call you and tell you all this. I don't know. A part of me wants me to just walk away from you, forever, but then there's this one part of me that misses you like crazy. _

_Eli, you have no idea how much I love you. You will never know. Maybe one day we could be reunited. I hope this happens soon. _

_-Yours Truly,_

_Clare Edwards.'_

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget review! Please and thank you^,^ Btw... I do not own Degrassi. If I did, I would be married to Munro. lol I am joking^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am sorry for being late on the story update. I was planning to update sooner but I fell behind in one of my classes /.\ Once I finished with the class I will post more often. I just want to let you know that this chapter was inspired by Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble. (Just a little though) **

**Don't forget to review(:**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_January 22, 2017_

_Dear Eli, _

_This is the second letter I send to you. I guess it would actually be the first. I never sent the first letter that I wrote almost two months ago. I just couldn't. I had it all sealed with your name and address on it. It was ready to be sent out but the problem was that I couldn't send it to you. I hope writing this letter to you will allow me to send both letters to you sometime soon. Honestly though, that's not why I write to you again. It was because of what happened today…_

* * *

_*_Earlier that day*

"Hello Adam! Ready for our date?"

"Yes I am. Where should we go today? Somewhere nice and expensive?"

"How about my place? I have nothing to do today and maybe we could order in. I've been in the mood to just watch movies." Adam and Clare were planning to spend together. They would choose a day in each month to have that day to themselves. They would talk about their problems or just enjoy the moment. Clare and Adam had been friends since the 10th grade. They decided to that after high school they shouldn't just forget about each other. They would remain friends by having what they called dates. Like this, they wouldn't lose the friendship that they both enjoyed.

"I like that idea. We should have a movie marathon! Let's just watch all the old Avenger movies!"

"Alright, let's get going though. By the way, I'm ordering my favorite pizza this time."

(Two hours later)

"Clare! The movie is almost over! What should we watch next?"

"Iron Man! We have to go in order! That's the whole point of the marathon."

"Clare, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Adam. Go ahead and ask me."

"I want to propose to Becky." Clare gasped. She was very excited for Adam! He was going to get married! That was if Becky's parents approve.

"Adam! That's fantastic! There is one small problem. There are two people who stand in your way to do so."

"That's what I want to ask you. I want to talk to them but I need you to be there with me. I would like for you to tell them good things about me. You and Eli accepted me the way I was. When I told you guys about me being FTM, you didn't insult me. You didn't judge me. I appreciate that. So, I ask of you, would you join me to ask for the hand of my future wife?"

"Adam! I would be honored! I will make sure that they understand exactly why they should allow you to become part of their family. I mean, who wouldn't want a guy as wonderful and amazing as you to be in their family?" Adam laughed. He saw how happy Clare was but he could tell that there was something bothering her. He had something else he wanted to tell her but he didn't know how to.

"Thanks Clare. I want to talk to you about something important though. How are you feeling about Eli? Do you miss him?" Clare turned away for a moment. She did miss Eli. More than anyone could imagine.

"I really do miss him. I still have feelings for him. You know I've tried to get over him though."

"You really do love him, right?"

"I do. I hate to admit it though. I just haven't found a guy who has made me forget about him. All my relationships haven't worked because of me. I keep thinking about him to much."

"It's part of life though. If you love him, why get over him?"

"Adam, last time I saw Eli, he had a girlfriend and I didn't know. I felt betrayed."

"Well I need to tell you something important about him. I'm only trying to prevent you from getting hurt even worse in the future." Before Adam was able to tell Clare the news, he had a phone call.

"Go ahead. Answer it. I can wait." Adam was a little hesitant but when he saw who the call was from, he decided to answer and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"_No! That's exactly why I called! I'm very nervous right now!" _Clare was in complete shock when she heard the voice. Speak of the devil, right? Why was Adam doing this?

"Well what happened?"

"_Vanessa wants to get married next year! In April! On the 21!"_ Was Eli getting married? Is he serious?

"A day before Julia's anniversary? Are you sure about it? Maybe you shouldn't go through with this."

"_It's not that what bothers me. It's the fact that around that time was when Clare and I broke up back at Degrassi."_ Eli still thinks about Clare. She couldn't believe that he still thought about her.

"What about Clare?"

"_Adam, the day of my wedding day is around the anniversary of my first break up with Clare. That day is unforgettable. When I think of my wedding day, I'll think of Clare."_

"You can't think about Clare while you're with someone else. You'll only hurt her."

"_I know. I was hoping you could tell her about my engagement."_

"That asshole!"

"_Who was that?" Eli asked._

"Oh, um…that was this tv show I was watching." Adam said nervously but it was actually Clare. Clare was annoyed with Eli at this point. He cheated on her, at least she felt that way, and now he wants someone else to tell her about his engagement? Unbelievable.

"_It sounded like Clare."_

"It's because it is me." Clare said as she walked to Adam's phone. "I'm sorry Adam but I'm not going to cover for you right now. Eli, you were right, it is me. Congratulations on your engagement! It was very nice of you to want to inform me through Adam."

"_Clare, please listen."_

"No, Eli. You listen. I was incredibly stupid for falling in love with you. Now I can't forget about you or move on. I blame myself for that. You basically cheated on me. I meant nothing to you. Even after what happened, you still haven't fixed your problem. You didn't even bother to tell me yourself about your engagement. I would have accepted it if you wanted me to. I might have forgiven you. Thank goodness I didn't."

"_I knew you wouldn't listen to me!"_

"How am I suppose to? When I do, you lie to me! I knew this would happen when I first met you!" Clare yelled. She paused. She started again but this time her voice softer. "I knew you would do this but for some stupid reason I stayed. Sucks for you because this time, I'm not staying."

* * *

_Today, I was with Adam when you called him. I might have overheard something I wasn't suppose to hear. You obviously knew that. I don't regret what I said. I really don't but I did have things left unsaid. Why did you still think about me if you had a girlfriend I was never told about? I'm filled with questions that you have made me wonder._

I_ will never understand_ myself. _I fell for a guy_ _who only knew how to hurt me. I knew better than this. I guess you have this charm that makes any girl fall in love with you. Although, I hate how you used it on me. You ruined my life after our breakup. I'm not happy with anyone else. I always tend to miss you. My whole world has turned upside down. That doesn't matter though. I'll show everyone that I don't need you because I don't. You won't ruin everything for me anymore. I will move on no matter what. I'll move on, even if I don't want to._

_I'm still confused on why you didn't tell me about your engagement. I would have much rather have you tell me than happen to accidently hear it on your phone call with Adam. If you thought I'd talk you out of it, I wouldn't. This is your choice. I would have accepted it, if that's what you wanted. If you wanted to back out of this, I wouldn't let you, unless you asked me to let you. I would never reject the opportunity to have you back in my arms. This might be something I regret later but its worth taking a chance._

_Sincerely,_

_Clare Edwards_


End file.
